New Times Are Coming
by Good Times Rolling
Summary: They've just gotten back from Edolas, and Fairy Tail couldn't have been more than happy at recovering a recently thought dead member.
**New Times Are Coming
**

 _The Beginning of Something New_

 _ **Lucy**_

It's been about two months since the Edolas fiasco and the return of Lisanna. And to be honest, things couldn't be more different. The team somewhat talks to me and I understand why. Afterall, I was the one to drift away first. They were all for showing me off to Lisanna and they did...but….I just couldn't deal with everyone's attention on her and always talking about the past and her. It made me realize just how new I was and how I wasn't able to join in much since I didn't understand. I ended up taking a leave from the team.

It was three days until they realized I was gone from the team and on a mission.

I came back from the mission and they were furious I didn't tell them where I was going and for how long or if they even wanted to go with me. I told them I needed rent money as well as groceries from the last time they raided my kitchen.

Besides, they were busy catching up and I thought it would be a good idea that Lisanna join the team temporarily and spend more time with them and she could get back into the swing of things also. Like taking missions. Killing two birds with one stone.

At first they didn't quite agree but then Mira overheard and thought it was a splendid idea. Her being the demon she was and all, the boys quickly agreed and Erza just wanted to make sure Lisanna would be okay when she went on her first couple of missions. That was about a month and 3 weeks ago. I kept my distance, though it was hard since I wanted to talk to them about my missions but I couldn't.

This was Lisanna's time with them, though her time is a bit longer than expected. Things have hipped down a lot and Lisanna has been on more than enough missions to be well acquainted by now but they haven't come to ask me back on the team yet.

Natsu still somehow found the time to sneak into my house, eat all my food, and sleep in my bed. I am just so through with dragonslayers and their habits that, most of the time, I just let him do it without complaint. Though when he and Happy went through my panties, I crossed the line and beat the shit out of him and gained a new pair of blue slippers. He hasn't come by in while though.

Anyhow, during all this time, I've been learning hand to hand combat as well as getting my flexibility better. I started working with Cancer and Taurus on weapons a little while ago, but I still have a long way to go before I'm nearly any good. I have also strengthened my magic capacity further with Capricorn so that I can now summon five zodiac spirits in a row with only losing about half my magic. Though I still can't seem to be able to summon three zodiac gate keys at the same time yet. I feel like I'm getting closer to being able to do it.

I also took the liberty of using a room, given to me by the Spirit King, in the Celestial Spirit World as a storage place for weapons, clothes, and important books. I also charmed my keys so that if they are ever taken from me or I lose sight of them, they will end up in the room. Quite a neat trick, eh?

I have also been getting closer to Gajeel and Laxus after all of our run ins….. literally. I have ran into them more than 15 times. Each. And let me tell you: It is not pleasant winding up on your ass 24/7. Despite our differences, I feel like they were the brothers I never had.

Laxus has actually gotten me into music, but I don't really like his kind. His is hard core rock. Now don't get me wrong, I love rock and roll. But his is the screamo type. I just can't stand it after a while. Luckily, we have some things in common. Like Fall Out Boy, Green Day, and Muse. I have even went on and created a few of my own songs but I'm not gonna tell them that.

We've done countless missions together and, on the first, they were surprised that I was able to slam a vulcan. I was kind of insulted by that at first but, then again, most normal people don't go around slamming vulcans. It took us a while before we were able to do this due to Laxus' team (ahem Freed) but eventually we got it worked out. And sometimes we do missions with the team. Their quite funny really.

My clothes have changed during this time too. I no longer wear short skirts or short shorts. I usually wear jeans or mid thigh shorts. The occasional combat dress but I hardly wear those unless it's for undercover missions or where I need to be the bait. My tops haven't changed much. Other than the fact that my boobs aren't falling out anymore and my stomach is almost always visible. I quite like my new style, though. I feel powerful and sexy but don't feel like I'm overdoing it on the sexy part..

My hair hasn't changed much as well and I tend to keep it up in a high ponytail or a mid bun. Otherwise, my hair is down and it's gotten a bit longer. Almost reaching past my mid back, since my hair grows pretty fast and I no longer call Cancer out to cut my hair.

Ooh! And I've also found a really nice house not too far from the guild but a little out of town. Despite how big and nice the house was, it was really cheap. But I guess that is because it was near a den of vulcans. And since they are just defending their territory, they couldn't send in a request for their evacuation/destruction to the guild. They believed it was unethical, morally wrong.

I ended up going to the den and making a sort of peace treaty (not telling how). Anyone who doesn't bare the Fairy Tail crest or doesn't state their business with my name, are to be considered as enemy invaders and chased out. It's kinda nice having bodyguards.

They also helped me redecorate the house and add a crow's nest on top that leads to two other trees by zipline. Each has a little room of it's own. One is for my music and the other is just for relaxing. Which we are still currently working on, since I just got the house a week ago and I needed to get a lot of supplies, which means I had to get more jewels.

Which leads me to my predicament at hand right now.

"Oh, fuck me sideways."

 **"EEEHH!?"**

* * *

Hello everyone! If you already read my other short story, you know that I'm still continuing with my other two stories. This is like the other one I just put out.

So please leave a review because I have no idea if I want to continue doing this one since I just needed to get some ideas out of my head and I want to see what you guys think of it. I may put out a second chapter before I decided if I'm gonna scrap it or not.

~Wolfie


End file.
